


Even

by mhunter10



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M, mhunter10
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 05:47:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/962332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian puts it on Mickey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even

When Linda puts one of those quarter machines in the shop so the little neighborhood shits don’t steal, Ian buys a roll of temporary tattoos as a joke. He doesn’t tell Mickey until they’re alone in his house later. He waits til after their first round to pull them from his jeans laying on the floor.  
Mickey is still collapsed under him, his breathing getting slower as he comes down from his orgasm. It’s rare for him to let Ian still be on top of him, so Ian takes advantage. When it looks like Mickey is starting to drift, Ian picks the girliest one with glitter and presses it gently to the older boy’s still sweaty back. He doesn’t stir, so Ian runs his tongue over it to get it wet enough to stay on. The small plastic paper doesn’t taste too good, but Mickey sure does. Ian takes a moment to stray from the tattoo while he applies pressure for a minute. Mickey’s hot flesh feels amazing against his taste buds; it’s intoxicating.

"What do you think you’re doing?" Mickey asks suddenly.

"Oh…nothing. You were asleep so—" Ian slowly peels away the paper without drawing attention, and has to hold back from smiling.

"So, what? Get off. Your chest is sticking to my ass, and I gotta piss." Mickey shifts then shoves Ian away, getting off his bed and heading to the bathroom.

Ian sits up and leans against the wall, assessing the only exit from Mickey’s room besides the window.

3……2….

"What the fuck is this shit?!" Mickey storms back into the room gesturing towards his back. "Where are they? Hand them over, Gallagher!"

Ian was trying not to laugh, but he couldn’t help it. Now Mickey was pinning him down on the bed trying to grab the roll of tattoos from him. Finally he got them.

"Okay, wait a minute. I’m sorry. It’s just a stupid tattoo. It’ll rub off in a couple days—"

"A few days? It’s a fucking pink butterfly with glitter!" Mickey contorts himself to get a better look. "This is not funny. You could have at least picked the one with the skull…"

"So put that one on me. Call it even?"

"Fuck that! You’ll get whatever one I pick" Mickey gave a smug smile that turned into a dirty grin "wherever I want."

And soon they’ve used the whole roll, but no one will know where they all are but them.


End file.
